The Heart's True Desire
by acciowolfsbane14
Summary: Draco appologized for calling Hermione a Mudblood , but she didn't accept it . Years later Hermione was Heartbroken of Ron having Lavender as his girlfriend . Draco then suddenly appeared an offer Hermione some help to win back Ron . Hermione accepted the offer , and along the way she will realize what her heart truly desires and that it has something to do with Draco .
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

Something We Only Know

**reminder : I do not own harry potter , Harry Potter is created by the awesome J. . **

* * *

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

It's a beginning for all those who lived in the wizarding world . The dark lord's now gone , Dumbledore being dead , and a new reformed ministry led by Kingsley Shacklebolt , and a new year for students who chose to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry .

* * *

The Burrow

' Ginny dear , could you help pass the jams please ? ' Mrs. Weasley said with a soft motherly voice , Ginny passes the jams to Mrs. Weasley and continue eating her breakfast . the weasley sat in a table of 10 ( consisting , Bill , Fleur , George , Percy , Ginny , Harry , Ron and Hermione . ) Hermione ate her plate of eggs and toast quietly then started to sip her hot tea .

' Ron stop it , you're acting like a pig .' Ginny said with her face looking disgusted at her brother , Ron looked at her rolling his eyes and continued stuffing his face with his toast . Ginny looked even more disgusted and give a disapproving look at him , ' I swear , if you're now bloody Goyle stuffing his face with pasties , I would hex you .' Ron looked at Ginny and smirked , ' You try that sis .' he sounded challenging her . Before Ginny could reply , Mrs. Weasley sighed as the both of her children were picking on each other , Hermione looked at them and sighed . Harry looked at Hermione with her hand on the table putting down her mug , he strokes her hand gently and started to look all brotherly to her , ' What's wrong 'mione ?' Hermione gently smiled and looked at Harry , 'Everything's going to change now is it ?' Harry looked at her and replied ' Yes , it is .'

Then suddenly a large tawny owl flew by and perched on the window nearby the kitchen sink . It gave out a little squeak to let all of them know it brought some letters and parchments for them . Mr. Weasley looked at it , and asked Percy to fetch it . Percy walked over to the owl and grabbed the letters , and he handed them to Mrs. Weasley . Mrs. Weasley looking at the letter , going through every single on of them , ' Looks like they're your school letters ,' handing one each to Ginny , Harry , Ron and Hermione . Harry and Ron looked at each other , ' Mum , Harry and I aren't going back to Hogwarts . We're going to be aurors .' The whole table was in shock , Harry Potter , the boy-who-lived , won't continue his studies ? as for Ron it's normal . But to think that Harry Potter won't be coming back , it's just too odd .

'Well then , I'll wish you two good luck on auror training .' said , drinking his coffee . Ginny looked rather lonely knowing that Harry won't go back to Hogwarts , and Bill and Fleur were talking as they were expecting their first child . Hermione opened her letter , looking as Ginny had already opened hers . Hermione looked at the letter , ' I need to go to Hogwarts now .'

Mrs. Weasley asked , ' Why dear ?' Hermione walked to the couch to grab her coat and her purse and looked at the whole table , ' I really loved to explain the whole detail , but Mcgonogall needs me right now .' Hermione rushing through , making her way to the fireplace , grabbing some floo powder . She lastly looked at the whole table , ' I really need to go , I'll see you all soon then .' Mrs. Weasley gave her a smile and nod at Hermione . Hermione returned her smile , 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry .' she said making sure it was very clear , then in just a minute she already flooed out of the burrow . 'What's with her acting all like that ?' Ron said , Harry then noticed Hermione left her letter on the couch and took it . Ron looked at the letter Harry was holding , ' Go on Harry , what's it say ?' Ron asked , the whole table then looked at Harry , expecting him to read the letter , Harry said ' Nothing really , Mcgonogall just wanted to speak to her .' Then Harry kept that letter in the pocket of his jeans , and all continued their breakfast . Harry looked rather quite and odd , he thought , ' **Be safe Hermione** .' In the letter , it wrote ,

' **Dear Granger ,**

**How are you and Potty and the Weasel ? hope you're doing quite well . Here I'm writing to you because our beloved Headmistress Mcgonogall is now with me . You'd better come here before I crucio her . You've got 10 minutes to be here . **

**Your's Truly ,**

**D.M.'**

Harry lied . He knew it was from Draco , but then he lied . He knew if he told everyone about this , they would all go marching up to Hogwarts to beat Malfoy's arse . He just hoped Hermione would be save , well of course she will be . She is the brains of the golden trio , she'll just have to punch Malfoy in the nose again back in their third year .

* * *

Hogwarts

Hermione had arrived , she was in Mcgonogall's office which used to be in the possession of the late headmaster Albus Dumbledore . Hermione was panting and she searched the room for Malfoy and Mcgonogall . Suddenly she searched the room until she saw a shadow behind her .

'Miss granger ? What are you doing here ?' Mcgonogall asked with a surprised face . Hermione knew something was wrong , 'Oh , professor I thought you're …' Mcgonogall's eyes widen , 'I'm what , Ms. Granger ?' Hermione looked rather odd and curious , ' Nothing professor , I'll just apparate back to the burrow . Good day professor .' Hermione said as she make her way out of the office , 'Oh , Ms. Granger …' Hermione turned , Mcgonogall tossed her Hermione's letter to her , it was her Hogwarts letter . Hermione looked at Mcgonogall , ' I suggest you should go to the library , I had it specially opened for you Ms. Granger .' Hermione started to look more calmer and more relieved , 'Thank you , Professor .' She then leaves .

**That's odd , I thought malfoy was with her . **Hermione thought , opening the Library door . She breathed in , smelling the wonderful smell of books and parchment .

* * *

The Library

There was no one in the library , term hasn't start yet either , Why opened the library too ? But who cares , Hermione was happily grazing through books and devouring all the knowledge she could get from them .

Hermione was going through the library , stacking her books over her head , walking towards a table . She then searched for another one , piling up her books on the counter , then going through a series of racks filled with books . she picked up one , that she found was interesting . ' **The Pureblood Wizards , and Why they Prejudice**' she picked that up and started to struggle carrying her books .

* * *

THUD !

She fell on the floor , and her books are all scattered too , she saw someone had fell to bumping into her . She didn't look at his face , ' Oh my gosh , I'm so sorry .' she said rushing , picking up her books . She got up and looked at the man . ' Malfoy ? what are you doing down here ?' Draco tidies his suit and smirked at Hermione , ' Did you got letter , Granger ?' Hermione glared at him , she put her books on a table and sighed . ' What do you want , Malfoy ?' She asked cockily at Draco , ' Well Granger , for your information I won't be returning here .' Hermione was shocked , Ferret-boy the second top student in her year won't return here ? what will his parents say about that ? ' You're not ? well that's … odd .' Draco smirked at her , ' Yes , well I'll be going to Drumstrang .' Hermione looked at Draco , ' I don't think I would want to know that Malfoy , I don't care if you're going there too .' She picked up her books and started to walk away from him . ' Look Granger , before I leave I have something to say to you .' Hermione turned her back , rolled her eyes , and looked at Malfoy , ' Well let's hear it then .' 'Granger , for the last 7 year … I felt really good actually , calling you names and teasing Potty and Weasel , but since this war , I felt I need a change you know .' Hermione glared at him and was starting to get frustrated at him , ' Is that all ? You're wasting my time .'

Draco chuckled and look rather serious at her ,

' Granger I'm about to do the craziest thing in my life ,' Draco bent a knee , Hermione looked at him weirdly as she lift an eyebrow , ' Now Hermione , don't make me say this again .' Hermione glared at him , **did he just called me Hermione ? **, she thought .

Draco looked at her , with his knee bent . ' Granger , I am deeply sorry for calling you a mudblood .'

Hermione was surprised , ' Well Malfoy , apology not accepted . I don't give a damn on either your sorry or not .' Draco stood again , ' Now , Malfoy . If you excuse me I lost my appetite on reading these books .' She put them on the table and had walked out of the library . After she walked out of the library , Draco had apparated out of it too .

* * *

**Hi guys ! Potterheads , Dramione shippers , and readers ...**

**thank you so much for reading this fanfic , I like to thanks all of you for reading this , it made my day ...**

**So , please review this , favorite , follow this story ... this is still the first chapter and i'm now working on the next one XD so please tell me what you think about this , critique me , and just a little reminder to you guys that i'm new in the Harry Potter community , and i am kinda obsessed with it . **

**So yeah , stay tune for the next chapter and i'll talk to you guys later ... acciowolfsbane14**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Turns of Events

Give me A Chance To Love You

Chapter two

**reminder : I do not own Harry Potter , the amazing J. owns it . **

* * *

Hermione was just going through some parchment in her office at the Ministry of Magic .

Knocks are suddenly started to sound coming out of her door , ' come in .' Hermione said as she was signing her paperworks . Lauren , her co-worker came into her office , ' Come on , Love . Don't over work yourself , you're not getting paid that big for this too .' Hermione chuckled , ' You can't change a workaholic Lauren , You're pregnant you know . You should be at home now with Will .' Lauren walked over to her desk , ' Will's an auror Hermione , he's got a lot of jobs now . He works so hard for me and _**him**_ .' Lauren smiled , Hermione covers her mouth with her hands , ' Oh my gosh , it's a boy ?' Lauren nodded , her baby was indeed a boy . ' Oh wow , congratulations .' the both women laughed and started to hug each other squealing .

' Ms. Granger , a word please .' Kingsley Shacklebolt called her out opening her door .

Hermione looked at Lauren and went out with Kingsley , leaving Lauren in her office . They talked outside , ' Yes , Kingsley ?' Hermione said to him , but then she soon continued ' uhh … I mean Mr. Shacklebolt .' Kingsley looked at her , ' Ms. Granger , you've been working quite nice lately . I doubt if you're suitable for this position …' Hermione looked at the minister , ' Oh sir , please don't say you're firing me .' Kingsley sighed , ' Relax Hermione , I'm promoting you .' Hermione's eyes widen , ' Are you serious , wow … thank you sir .' Hermione said squealing , ' Yes , well Ms. Granger , I'm promoting you now in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement .' Hermione's eyes widen even more , ' Oh … wow , thank you so much sir .' Hermione said , as kingsley left , she entered her office once again .

' Lauren , I'm promoted .' Hermione said , the both women squealed in joy again and this time was jumping up and down .

' But I'm going to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement , that means I can't see you .' Hermione said , looking rather disappointed . Lauren looked at her , ' Well go for it , we girls can sit down and grab lunch next time .' Hermione smiled , 'Oh right ! I have to go to the Burrow .' Hermione started to grab her purse , ' What for ?' , Hermione looked at Lauren , ' A friend's child's birthday , she needs her aunty mione .' Hermione said smiling . Lauren look over at her , sitting on her desk comfortably , ' You're still on for the set up are you ? Will says James's dying to meet you .' Hermione made a sound of disgust and rolled her eyes , ' Tell him I can't .' Hermione returned packing her stuffs .

' Come on , love . James's an auror , he's smart , kind , attractive . Every women would die to be with him . Besides Hermione you're twenty-two , you need a someone , love ,' Hermione looked at Lauren , ' Well tell him , that I don't do Aurors . No offense .' Lauren rolled her eyes , ' Well then , looks like I'll be having this office once you move your items away .' Hermione looked at her and smirked , ' Try not to be too comfortable with it until you have your parchments all delivered there .' Hermione said , then she apparated .

* * *

The Burrow

' Happy Birthday love .' Bill said , hugging his Daughter in his arms . Fleur then came by and started to hold her daughter . ' Zis is a very special moment for you my dear ,' she said in her french accent .

Victoire Weasley was now finally five year old . She had her mother's hair texture , and her father's hair color only with slightly blonde streaks . ' Hey there , how's the birthday girl ?' George came in with a hand behind his back , ' Uncle Georgiee .' Victoire said , George went on his knees and hugged his niece . ' Happy birthday love ,' Victoire smiled . ' Got you a little something from the shop .' he reveals his other hand , the one he's been hiding behind his back , there in his hand lied a small little pink pygmy puff , Victoire was in awe , she always wanted a pygmy puff since she saw Ginny had one . ' A wittle Pgymy pluff .' Victoire said , Bill and Fleur chuckled at their daughter's misspelling . ' Thanks uncle georgiee .' she said hugging her beloved uncle again .

' Awww , your welcome love , happy birthday .' Soon then came Ginny and Harry , Ginny ran over and hugged Victoire , Victoire showed her the new pygmy puff and they began talking . Harry joined George and asked him about how's business doing . ' Happy Birthday dear .' Ginny said handing Victoire a small box . Harry came over to Victoire and lift her to his shoulders , ' How's the birthday girl doing ?' Victoire laughed , ' Uncle Harry .' Harry put her down , ' what do you want for your birthday ?' , Victoire sat in front of Harry , ' Please tell me your stories on how you fought voldymort .' Harry chuckled , ' Well , first of all –'

' Harry defeated Voldemort on our seventh year .' Hermione said , suddenly appearing in the middle of the living room . ' Happy birthday dear .' Hermione said , ' Mione !' Harry said , they hugged each other , ' Look who's asleep , it's getting to late for her .' It's getting late , it was starting to get dark , Bill said carrying a sleeping Victoire .

* * *

Timeskip after Victoire's being taken into her room for her nap

' So where's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ?' Hermione asked as she was holding her mug sitting in the living room , ' They're at Romania visiting Charlie , Percy's working overtime at the ministry too .' Bill replied standing beside his wife , stroking her shoulder . ' Well , how about Ron ?' Hermione asked . ' What about me ?' Hermione turned around , and saw Ron . She had liked Ron since her fourth year , ' Ron ,' she said smiling , as she was about to hug Ron , she saw a woman behind him . ' Oh , Hermione , everyone , you must know Lavender Brown from Gryffindor ?' , everyone looked at Lavender , and welcomed her warmly , Hermione then asked Ron , ' What is your relationship with Lavender , Ron ?' Ron hugged his arm to Lavender , it disgusted Hermione , ' She's my girlfriend of course .' Hermione was shocked , tears are starting to swell in her eyes , but she was holding them back , she didn't want to cause a scene .

' Gosh , look at the time . I must leave .'Harry knew she was heartbroken , ' But Hermione , it's still not dark outside yet .' Ron said , ' I have things to do , Ron .' Hermione said coldly at him . Hermione then apparated . ' What's up with her ? Mental one that girl .' Ron said , looking at Lavender smiling . Harry knew he had broken Hermione's heart , Ginny hold Harry's hand , ' I know what you're thinking you know ,' Harry looked at her , ' Yeah , I hope she's okay .'

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron

Hermione was sitting alone in the pub at a small table near the window , she was gazing outside the window , and saw a couple , she highly doubted that they were wizards , they seemed romantic and the minute later they were hugging each other . Hermione seemed disgusted , but actually she rather looked lonely and sad . Tear's are starting to form , but she quickly wipe it of her face with the sleeve of her coat , she then took a sip of her butterbeer .

' May I join you ?' a voice said to Hermione .

Hermione looked up , ' Malfoy ? what are you doing here ?' Hermione thought **, Not him again **, Draco replied sitting in front of her , ' you seemed different , Granger .' he said , sipping his Butterbeer . Hermione glared at him madly , ' Piss off , Malfoy ,' as she was going to leave , Draco held her wrist . The coldness from his hands against her warmth made her tingle quite a bit . ' Granger , sit down . That's not very nice of you .' Hermione's tired off him , but she sat as she was told , ' Is it Weasley ?' Draco asked , Hermione was shocked , **Instead of Weasel he's actually calling his name ? **, she thought . ' No Weasel , Malfoy ?' Draco smirked at her , ' I told you I have changed Granger .' Hermione became more soft and relaxed around him , ' Yes , it's Ron . He dated that daft dimbo , why am I telling you this ?' Hermione actually became softer and more opened to him ? ' Really ? Weasley's dating Brown ? that's … unexpected of him .' Hermione smirked , ' Well , I don't have a chance with him either .' Draco looked at Hermione , ' Looks like I still have a chance then Granger .' Hermione's eyes widen , ** Did he just flirted ? ** , she thought . ' Just kidding Granger , don't mind me to kid around you .' Hermione sighed , he looked serious though , she doesn't think that was kidding around . ' What about you Malfoy ? How's Drumstrang ?' Draco sipped his butterbeer , ' Well , there aren't any muggleborns there , which my Father liked . But hell with him , I don't mind if there's one either .' **Did he said muggleborn ? he didn't said mudblood ? **, Hermione thought . ' Well , how's your Mum and Dad now ?' Draco's face looked serious , ' Mum's fine , but Dad he umm… left home , the next thing we knew he remarried .' Hermione looked quite sad , she felt sorry for Draco the first time . ' Draco , I didn't mean too …' Draco smiled sincerely at her , ' It's okay Granger , actually I have a proposal for you …' Hermione looked seriously at Draco , Draco suddenly looked serious .

* * *

' Granger , will you marry me ?' He said softly .

' What ?!' Hermione said shockingly due to the horror in her face .

Draco chuckled , ' Just kidding , Granger . You're a hundred years too early for the title of Mrs. Malfoy ,' Hermione swear if they were alone talking in somewhere else without any people , she won't hesitate to put a hex on him . ' Focus Granger , this is the real one ,' Hermione looked serious , ' What is it ?' Draco looked at her , ' I'm going to turn you into the most gorgeous witch alive .' Hermione laughed , ' Come on Malfoy , you're jokes are too rich ,' Draco looked serious , ' I'm serious Hermione , consider it like a payback for what I've done to you at Hogwarts .' Hermione looked at Draco , ' Do you really want my forgiveness that much ? well you're already forgiven Draco so it's okay .'

Draco looked at Hermione's honey brown eyes , ' I'm serious , Just consider a few pampering sessions and a wardrobe make over a peace offering from me , besides think of it as a chance to get Weasley back .'

Hermione laughed , ' What do you mean by that , Draco ?'

' Well , you look deadly gorgeous , elegant , and then boom , he likes you , dumps Lavender , and you got your man back .' Draco said in a laid-back nature . Hermione was shocked , she wanted Ron to be happy , but she also wanted Ron . ' All that matters is that he's happy Malfoy , that's all .' Hermione said , sipping her Butterbeer . ' Are you sure that's what **you **want Hermione ?' Hermione stayed silent . ' Well , if you change your mind , just owl me then .' He puts a Galleon as a tip and started to walked out of the pub . Hermione then suddenly , stood up .

' Malfoy , when do we start with it ?' Hermione asked .

Draco turned his back , and smirked at her . ' Thought you never asked …'

* * *

**Hi guyss , this is the second one of the Fanfic . and so far i really like how things turned out , and yes i did changed the summary , because the last one was pretty much all about the opening .**

**So really like this , follow , favorite , send your xoxo and critiques by reviewing . I really love reviews , and i'll keep on writing this , oh , and if you have any suggestions please let me know . And please keep on reading this , i'll upload the 3rd chapter soon . **

**acciowolfsbane14 **


	3. Chapter 3 - Thinking About you

Give Me A Chance To Love You

**disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter , but sure am a die hard fan of it . Go potterheads ! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Thinkinng About You

' Hermione , I brought you some of the references that you need .' Lauren said , entering Hermione's new office . ' Sorry for the mess Lauren , thanks for helping cleaning up this mess ,' Hermione was stacking some books on a shelf . ' You need it , Love . It's the least I could do to you .'

' I just remembered , I brought you a copy of this day's Daily Prophet .' Lauren said helding a copy of Daily Prophet up high . Hermione walked over to Lauren , ' You're the best , Lauren .' she sat on her desk , with Lauren . Her eyes widen in shock , as she was reading the Daily Prophet front page . ** ' Ron Weasley is Seen with Lavender Brown .' **Lauren looked over at Hermione , finding that she's disgusted . Hermione walked away reading while she walks around her office , ' What does it say , Mione ?' Lauren ask still sitting on top of her desk , ' **The Golden Trio's Gingerhead , Ronald Weasley was seen helding Lavender Brown's hand as they walked into The Leaky Cauldron . Rita Skeeter was able to get a full interview of Ron and his newly found girlfriend .' ** Hermione looked at Lauren glaring **' Ron Weasley , 22 , said that he** **met her at Hogwarts , 'she's the cutest girl I've ever known , and the smartest one too .' **Hermione glared , **' How does your friends react to this ?' Ron said , ' Harry's good he accepts us and Hermione supports our relationship **.' Hermione threw the papers , and walked to her big glass window .

' Hermione , are you okay ?' Lauren asked , holding her pregnant stomache . Hermione didn't look over at Lauren , ' I want to be left alone now .' Lauren knew she was heartbroken , so she left her in the office alone . Hermione sat on a chair , began sobbing . Suddenly she heard knocks from her door , ' Go away Lauren , I said I want to be left alone .'

' Granger ? it's Malfoy . I'm coming in .' Suddenly he came in , and Hermione stood up looking at him . Their eyes met and he saw her beautiful crystallized Honey Brown eyes , he couldn't help but think that crying just made her look more desirable . ' So , what do you want Malfoy ?' Hermione wiped her teary eyes . ' Hermione we are going to start early , hurry up now , we have a hair appointment for you at four .' Hermione thought , ** He must be serious . ** She grabbed her coat and apparated with Draco .

Hermione looked around her , and it seemed they had apparated into London .

' Draco why are we in London ?' Hermione asked curiously , Draco smirked at her .

' We are fixing your hair ,' Draco said , ' But it's my hair , I'll decide what to do with it .' Draco grabbed her wrist leading her into a salon , ' But I'm paying for it .' Draco looked over at Hermione , Hermione eyes were sparkling , she'd never been in a posh salon before and now she's finally going to be pampered for the day . ' Now how may I help two young people who practice the art of witchcraft and wizardry here ?' said a man , ' You must be mistaken sir , there's no such things as –' Draco put a finger near Hermione's mouth to shush her , ' We need a conditioning treatment , get rid of all the frizz , and fix her hairstyle a bit please .' Draco said to the man . ' But how do you ? know we're not muggles .' The man smirked at Hermione , ' Because I happen to be the same as you .' He said casting a lumos spell , Hermione smiled relieved because a wizard would be handling her hair .

The man circled around Hermione observing her hair . ' Looks like we could fix it , with all this frizz , I believe this …. Will do the trick .' the man said grabbing a small vial filled with a light pink liquid inside . ' What's this ?' Hermione asked , ' It's a fine hair potion , you just need rose oil , Lethe river water , and Valerian sprigs to make this , it's a long process to make it too .' Hermione looked at the glass vial , ' How do I use it ?' The man smiled , ' You just need to dab it on to your hair , the results I guess would be permanent .' Hermione gave an approval nod , and dab the liquid on to her hair .

Suddenly all the frizz disappeared and changes into beautiful cascading waves , Hermione looked stunning . Draco gazed at her quite a while , ' So what do you think ?' Hermione asked Malfoy . ' It looks good to me , you look stunning .' Then they walked over to the cashier , ' How much ?' Draco asked , ' Well , since this potion is rather rare it's 650 Galleons .' Hermione was shock , it was so expensive . Draco gave the man a pouch filled with money with precisely 650 Galleon , then tips him a galleon too . ' Have a lovely day .' The shop keeper smiled .

' Draco , that's expensive …' Hermione said tilting her eyes . Draco looked at her and patted her head , ' So I'm forgiven now ?' Hermione smiled , ' Yeah…you are .'

' But that's still pretty expensive to me , and how come a wizard is opening a muggle salon anyway ?' Hermione asked Draco , ' First of all , it's fine . Many wizards and witches opened their business to the muggles though they didn't expose our world that much , it's like being a squib .' Draco explained .

' Well then , let me treat you in for dinner .' Hermione said grabbing Draco's wrist , ' Hold on Granger , where are we going ?' Hermione gave Draco a playful smile , ' You'll see .'

They arrived at a Fish and Chip shop , they were greeted by a rather large sign ' ** Parkers & Co. Fish and Chips **' They came in and saw a lot of muggle eating , and they were led by a waitress to a table for two . ' I like to come here with my mum and dad when I was little , They make the best Fish and Chips ever .' They were sitting across each other , Draco gazed around the room , finding that it's rather interesting , ' What are exactly Fish and Chips ?' Hermione chuckled , ' You'll see .' The waitress arrived with two servings of Fish and Chips , Draco looked at his plate . ' Go on .' Hermione said cutting a piece of her fish , Draco grabs his fork and started to work his way in his Fish fillet , he took a piece and swallow it . ' So how is it ?' Hermione asked , ' It's bloody fantastic , who could ever knew muggle makes good food .' Hermione was relieved that Draco liked it , ' Well that's nice to hear , maybe I could show you around London sometimes .' Draco looked at Hermione , ' That would be great .'

After finished eating Hermione paid for it , Draco walked her over to her apartment .

' I … had a great day , today .' Hermione said , ' Yeah , me too Granger .' Draco said putting a hand inside his pocket . ' Thanks for the hair potion again ,' Hermione said grabbing a lock of hair , ' It's fine .' Draco replied , ' Malfoy ,' Hermione said looking at his grey eyes , ' Yes ?' Draco replied looking back at her . Suddenly she kissed his cheek , ' I'm sorry I judge you , good night .' Hermione then opened her apartment door with her key , Draco was just leaving . **I better say it now , or should I ? ** Draco looked back at Hermione , ' Hermione ?' Hermione looked over , ' Yes ?'

' I was wondering if you would want to grab a quick butterbeer with me next time .' Hermione smiled , ' I'm free tomorrow after my work's done .' Draco smiled , ' I'll pick you up then tomorrow .' Hermione looked at the walking Draco , she shouted , ' So it's a date then ?' Draco blushed when he heard the word date , ' Yeah , it's a date .'

He apparated afterwards .

After Hermione went in her apartment , she lay on her couch . **' What am I doing ? I'm supposed to try get Ron back but why am I thinking about Malfoy ?' , **Hermione thought .

* * *

** Hi guys , so thanks for reading the third chapter , I don't really know what to write , so I ended up writing something crappy before . But then I delete that chapter and started to make the 3rd one again , it's WAY better than before . So I personally thank does who follow and favorite this story and I am truly grateful for someone that actually read this . So review me , favorite , follow , and request me anything that you think i should add to this , and i'll do my best to make it happen . :)**

**acciowolfsbane14**


	4. Chapter 4 - Narcissa Malfoy

**Note from Author : I do not own Harry Potter , the lovely JK Rowling does , please keep on reading and with more reviews the faster the next chapter will come out .**

* * *

Chapter 4

' How's Hermione ?' Ginny asked holding a little boy in her arms , It was her and Harry's one year old son James , ' Don't know , haven't heard from Hermione that much .' Harry said drinking his coffee that Ginny had prepared .

' Well you could not have heard much ,' Kissing Jame's cheeks putting him in his little chair , poor James was struggling to get out of it .

Harry rushed through the room , looking rather full and energetic , ' You were in Scotland , clearing a few past death eaters .' Ginny helped put on Harry's coat , kissing him on the cheek leaving a sheer stain . ' Have a great day .' Ginny opened Harry the door and waved at him , as Harry went to work .

* * *

The Ministry

The Ministry was filled with people in every corner , crowded as the usual . People coming in from places all arrived through floo chimneys . Time after time , green flames had appeared through chimneys . Harry appeared out of a chimney , wearing his auror uniform and badge . He walked to the middle of the atrium, stopped for a while and admires the scenery. 'It hasn't changed at all ' , he thought . Black tiles, black shiny bricks covering the wall , and the middle of it a fountain of gold brass color , which is known as the Fountain of Magical Brethren . The fountain was majestic , jets of water flowed through it .

'Harry ? ' A female voice sounded behind him , Harry turned around and saw a beautiful women , with long hair above her shoulder , she was in her work attire . She was indeed beautiful . ' Sorry , have we met before ?'

She rolled her eyes , ' Harry it's me ! Hermione .'

Harry's jaws dropped , ' Hermione you're bloody fantastic . Your hair , it's… not bushy anymore , how ?'

' Malfoy , he gave me a hair potion .'

Harry changed his expression , ' Malfoy ?' Hermione sighed , they stood at the middle of the atrium and stayed quiet for a short period of time , ' He changed Harry , he's not a bad person .' Harry looked at Hermione's face , he knew that she was not lying . ' I believe Malfoy's not a bad person Mione , I mean for Merlin's sake he's now the head of the new Department of Magical and Muggle's Defense . Worked close with Kingsley on that one ,' Hermione was quite unaware of Draco's position , and at a young age too , Malfoy's quite successful , she thought .

' What I don't get is that I've been in Scotland and not getting letters from my best friend .' Harry pouted , Hermione patted him on the shoulders to comfort him and gave him a smile .

' Well Harry , I've just been promoted . Work never stops , and you too . I've heard you're now head of Auror's Office . With you and Ginny working over writing for the daily prophet for the quidditch section , I think you won't have any time to read my letters .'

' Hermione , I always make time for a friend .' Harry said patting her on the shoulder . They make their way through the atrium , and entered an elevator .

* * *

' So how's Ron ?' Harry asked .

Hermione's not very happy about that question but decided to answer it . ' Well , he and his "Lav-lav" are now dating ,' Harry looked at Hermione , ' Oh … they're dating . ' Then they stayed quite for a minute long , ' Hermione , I -'

' Well why don't you look at that , it's my stop here . Bye Harry .' Hermione said coldly then went out of the elevator , Harry tried to ran after her , but people crowded the elevator and it was then indeed hard to ran after her .

* * *

Hermione ran into a hall , still black bricks and tiles . There were no one there , she looked around . Suddenly she heard a phone rang , she turned and saw a lady . She probably is a secretary , answering phones and organizing parchments , Hermione walk up to her in her work clothes underneath her brown trench coat holding her bag .

' Excuse me ?' Hermione asked , ' Excuse me ?' she said again ,but it seemed the woman had ignored her .

Hermione's face was turning pink , ' EXCUSE ME !' she yelled . The woman looked at her , ' yes ?' she replied lazily . ' Where exactly am I ?' Hermione putting her hand on a waist looking rather sarcastic . The woman looked at her pushing her index finger in the middle of her glasses , ' This is the Department of Magical and Muggle's Defense , don't expect for you to know about this place , you need anything else ?'

' Where is Draco Malfoy's office ?' Hermione asked solemnly . The woman took off her glasses , ' He is currently occupied .' Hermione leaned against her desk , ' He has another appointment with me .'

The Department looks like the smaller version of the atrium , black shiny bricks and tiles , arches with gold lining , and it was mysteriously bold . Hermione walked to a small way through an arch , she soon found a door , a dark ebony color one , she wanted to knock . She lifted her small delicate hand and flexed it into a fist , she began to put her hand up closer to the surface of the ebony colored wood , but then she hesitated .

She round up her guts and knocked , she went into his office , seeing Draco leaning against his table with surprisingly a woman , she's about her own height , looked like she's in her early forties , and she was beautiful . The woman suddenly grabs Draco's cheek and pressed it against her lips , Hermione's face was now pink and blushy . Draco looked at her along with the woman , ' Draco I … I'm sorry I interrupted you both …'

* * *

Draco and the woman laughed , Hermione was confused . ' Why are you laughing ?'

' Granger , you don't really think she's my girlfriend do you ?' Draco said coming up to her , ' Well … You were snogging her Malfoy .' Hermione said pouting at Draco like a child , ' You really are cute when you're pouting .'

Hermione suddenly felt an instant blush , ' No I'm not !'

Hermione hit draco in the arm . The woman behind Draco laughed , ' Sorry for my son's behavior , he acts like that around girls he fancied .' Hermione gasped , she covered her mouth with a hand .

' You're his mother ?' Hermione asked with wide eyes .

' Nice to meet you miss Granger , I'm Narcisssa Malfoy . Draco's Mother .'

* * *

**Hi there guys , I'm terribly sorry I updated quite late . I just got on winter break and I'm going to be away , so I'll try to write until at least chapter 6 and upload it as soon as possible . .****Since soon there'll be christmas , I like to personally wish you a merry Christmas , and I like to thank my followers too and my authors who faved me , so happy . Please favorite , follow , and review on this story . I'm going to try and find a beta so I can improve my writing , so that's all from me and see you guys in the next chapter . acciowolfsbane14**


	5. Chapter 5 - Realization

Chapter 5 - Realization

**note from author : this is chapter 5 , I'm a bit behind schedule with chapter 6 but hopefully I'll get it done soon . Keep on reading ! **

* * *

' You're his mother ?' Hermione said , pointing at her .

' Umm… I mean , I'm sorry that was rude pointing at you ,' Hermione said solemnly looking down at her feet .

'Draco dear , why didn't you tell me you and miss Granger were dating ?' Narcissa pouted , ' Oh no Mrs. Malfoy , Draco and I are just working in the ministry together . I wouldn't date someone like Draco –' Hermione then looked at Draco who looks slightly offended , ' No offense .' She said , Draco rolled his eyes , ' None taken .' Narcissa giggled , ' Well then , we must certainly get together sometimes .' Narcissa picked up her coat , ' I'll be seeing you soon miss Granger ,' then she left .

* * *

' Hermione ,' Draco said looking at her lazily , Hermione giggled .

' She's the total opposite of you , she's kind , beautiful , unlike –' She looked at Draco's grey eyes , **So Gorgeous , **Hermione thought . Draco looked down on her , her honey brown eyes . Their gaze was intense , burning with passion , Draco could've embraced her . He suddenly looked away and broken their gaze , ' Ouch Granger ,you surely know how to hurt a man's heart ,' He said returning to his sarcasm , ' Well … I guess you're not that bad .' Hermione said smiling to cheer Draco up .

' What do you mean ?' Draco asked leaning against a wall with his head looking down on her .

' I think that you're not that bad , those grey eyes . They're … beautiful .' Hermione said , her eyes were sparkling with admiration . Draco suddenly blushed , ' I'll take that as a compliment .' Draco said , but then he saw her eyes . The honey brown turned into a light honey and chestnut color , they are glistening like crystal . He sighed then smiled looking at her eyes , grabbing her shoulder that suddenly his hands slipped to her upper arm . Draco used his other arm to touch Hermione's cheek and leaned towards her , Hermione closed her eyes as she was preparing for his lips pressed against her . Draco opened his nearly half-shut eyes , he leaned backwards and pinch her cheeks . Hermione opened her eyes and leaned back , ' That's for saying I'm opposite to my mother .'

' Ouch Draco , my cheek hurts .' Hermione said touching her red cheek . Draco ignored her and walked back to his desk , ' I thought you were going to kiss me .' Hermione said looking disappointed , Draco smirked at her . ' You really think I would kiss you ?' then he laughed . Hermione's face was red , embarrassed and angry , she grabbed the nearest book and throw it at him .

' Hey , what did you do that for ?' Draco said rolling his eyes , and saw Hermione , tears began to swell at the corners of her eyes , 'You're such an arse ,' Hermione said . Hermione whimpered , ' I'm leaving .' Hermione tilted her head , slowly she glide through the door leaving Draco alone . She left the door opened , Draco looked out through the door with hands in his pockets . He saw Hermione leaving in a quick pace , her heels chatter as it soon made contact with the black marble floor .

' Damn it ,' Draco leaned by the wall , he made a mistake . How could he ever asked for her forgiveness ? He covered his face with his hand , he sat down in his desk , suddenly he remembered all that happened nine years ago .

* * *

' _**Hermione , no ! he's not worth it .' the voice of the ginger haired Ron Weasley echoed in his head . Suddenly ,**_

_**SMACK ! **_

_**He had been punched by Hermione . He then just run off sheepishly with Crabbe and Goyle . **_

Draco laughed , that was the first time Hermione had punched him . Then it began in their fourth year .

' _**It's that Hermione Granger with Victor Krum ?' Pavarti asked as she looked at her ghastly-dressed date . ' No , no way it is …' Ron muttered , Draco overheard them and looked at her . She was beautiful , her locks were ringlets , a pink dress robe . ' She's stunning …' Draco whispered , Pansy looked at Draco with a frown on her face . ' What's that ?' she asked angrily , Draco decided to ignore her . **_

' I guess I was falling for her …' Draco muttered to himself .

* * *

Hermione walked down the hall , her heel chattered against the floor . ' That foul little stupid toad brained idiot …' she muttered curses . ' Why am I upset ? I shouldn't be .' Hermione said to herself , suddenly her heart felt heavy .

' I guess I am upset because he didn't kissed me , I guess I am falling for him .' Hermione said looking down at her feet .

THUD !

' What's going on in here ?' she heard a crash , ' Who's there ?' she said .

Hermione pulled out her wand , she walked over to where the voice came . All on her own in the empty hall she walked , being all aware and kept her eyes open .

THUD !

Then she heard another thud , she ran over to a small path where the sound came from . The path lead her to a stair , she followed the sound and went down the staircase .

* * *

She went down and saw a door , then heard another thud . The thud was bigger than before , she opened the door which lead her into a narrower path , it was dark and there's no light at all . Hermione point out her wand and cast a simple lumos spell . The lumos was too weak for the dark , so she casted a lumos maxima . She point out her wand examining the surroundings , it was dark , spider webs everywhere !

She screamed as she saw something went in front of her , she looked past a small fallen brick . It was a small rat that scared the life out of her , she sighed in relieve and began to continue to walk some more .

She went down the path quickly and as she reached the end , she opened another door . As she opened the door , she gasped .

' Merlin's Beard .'

* * *

**Hi guys , sorry about being delayed on this chapter . I really don't know what to write , I probably should get a beta reader , so if you have known a good one , you could leave the name of the beta reader on the review section .**

** And do you guys play pottermore ? It has become my obsession ._. I got sorted into slytherin ! yay ! #SlytherinPride lol ...****what house do you hope to be in guys ? leave it on the review section too with your reason .**

** So like in all of my other fanfics , don't forget to favorite , follow , review , and share to any communities you want . So I'll see you soon , bye~ XD**

**acciowolfsbane14**


	6. Chapter 6 - In your Arms

Chapter 6 – In your arms

**Hi there , First I got to say that I'm sorry for this late update ... The romance begans to heat up here ! so keep on reading!(:**

**I don't own Harry Potter , we all know JK Rowling is the author , and she's amazing ! **

* * *

**Hermione gasped . 'Merlin's Beard.'**

* * *

She saw hooded figures , they're ghost-like , floating , and they're definitely horrifying . **Dementors **, she thought . She stood there for a while , she knew that this was the Auror Office , she watched as aurors were fighting against them .

'Help!' A man cried .

Hermione immediately takes out her wand and jumped right in . She stood in front of the man , pointing out her wand at the terrifying dementor .

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' she yelled .

Soon a white shield came out of her wand's end , the light was so bright and it sent the dementor away . Hermione sighed , she looked at the terrified man .

'Neville?' Hermione asked , 'What in Merlin's beard are you doing here ?'

'I am an auror here , then the dementors came out of nowhere and the rest of us here decided to fight them all off before they could reach outside the office . I guess I should reconsider teaching Herbology at Hogwarts.' He stated .

'You really should take that job instead of this Neville.' Hermione said solemnly .

Suddenly dementors started to come again, Hermione and Neville in their position conjured patronus charms .

'It won't hold them off!' he stated .

Hermione grunted , 'Where's Harry when you need him?'

'I think he's reporting to Kingsley.' Neville said , looking at Hermione and conjuring a weak patronus .

'Well? What are you waiting for? Go and get Harry ,I'll try to hold them all off here.'

Without any argument Neville nodded at her . He swiftly ran out of the room leaving Hermione with the ghastly dementors.

* * *

Neville panted in exhaustion , running through a black marble path . He ran as fast as he could , he knew that Hermione is depending on him .

'Must-get-to-Harry.' He stated .

Draco was carrying his coat and suitcase , he was ready to go home . He suddenly heard a panting sound , he looked to his left . He saw Neville running down . Neville stopped in front of him , and fainted .

'Longbottom ! What in merlin's beard were you doing?' Draco said on his knees beside Neville .

Neville didn't answer , out of frustration Draco grabbed his shirt and began slapping his cheeks .

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up for Merlin's sake!' Draco yelled slapping his cheek .

Neville gently opened his eyes , he grabbed Draco's arm . He looked at Draco , and began to say something in a quiet tone . 'What did you say? ' Draco asked .

'Hermione, she needs help.' Neville whispered .

Draco glared at Neville , grasping his shirt tighter . 'What happened to her? What happened to Hermione?' Neville looked weakly at Draco , he began to close his eyes .

' Dementors. At the Auror's Office.' He whispered , then he fainted .

* * *

He left Neville there on the black marble tiles , Draco began to run as fast as he could , running over to the elevator . He pushed the elevator button a couple of times , but the elevator didn't arrive . So he left and quickly run over to the back entrance , he went opened the door and went down the stairs . He almost tripped , but he got to save her .Draco opened another door as soon as he reached the end of the stairs , he saw Aurors fighting and surprisingly a woman who didn't seem to be one was helping them too .

He looked and searched for Hermione , he then saw her handling two dementors with her patronus . It's a weak one , Draco thought looking at her patronus shield . He dropped his suitcase and ran towards Hermione , he stepped in front of her and pointed his wand at the dementors .

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' Draco yelled , then suddenly a shield appeared in front of him . It was big enough to make all the dementors , go away and fled . The dementor's went out of the ceiling's opened window , and fled outside . Draco thanked Merlin he was able to make the dementors go for it was the first time he was able to conjure a strong patronus .

Draco panted in exhaustion , he went to lean against a arch and sat there breathing heavily .

* * *

Hermione panted too , she sat on the floor . She saw Draco looking pale and tired , she glided to him and sat near him . Hermione felt guilty for what she did back at his office , suddenly an image of her and Draco almost kissing , pink stained her cheeks , she blushed . She felt that her heart skipped a beat , she couldn't help but blush whenever she's near him now . Her chest felt heavy and she felt like she just want to leap into his arms and forget the whole world , she doesn't need Ron Weasley to tell her she's pretty . She needs Draco . She looked at her hand , her hand gracefully was placed near Draco's . Oh , how she wanted to put her hand on top of his and hold it . 'Draco, are you okay?' She asked innocently .

Draco looked at her tiredly , he suddenly remembered with her in the office . He blushed but looked away . 'I'm fine.'

They stayed quiet for quite a long time , Hermione expected a longer answer from him . Hermione lowered her head because she didn't want Draco to see her disappointed face .

* * *

Draco looked at her , he tried to look at her face but it's all covered by her luscious hair . He stretched his arm over to Hermione and grabbed her in the shoulder , and pulled her to him . Her head rested on top of his chest , with his hand on her head . Hermione's eyes widened , she could hear Draco's heartbeat , it's beating fast . His body was broad , built , and it was warm . His scent , it's smelled nice . Draco panted , 'Please , please stay like this for a while.'

Hermione blushed slightly , and she looked at his grey eyes . 'Okay,' Hermione replied . She rested her head on his chest , and put her hand on his chest . Draco didn't mind , he just continued to lean against the pillar .

They stayed there for a while , feeling exhausted . Hermione wondered if the feelings is mutual , her body tingles against his warmth . She slept there with him in his arms .

* * *

**Hi there guys , so sorry for the late update ... I'm working the seventh chapter . And I forgot to mention that back in the first chapter that proffesor Mcgonogall allowed Draco only this time to apparate in and out of Hogwarts . So yeah , that . So like usual leave me reviews to read and answer , special thanks to bookluver1999 for reviewing lol , that kinda makes me wanna improve my writing more so if you guys have anything that could help improve my writing just review , and comment or maybe say something nice ? lol ... So don't forget to favorite and follow this story , that'll mean a lot to me (: bye guyss~**

**acciowolfsbane14**


	7. Chapter 7 - Dreams and Realities

Chapter 7 – Dreams and Realities

* * *

**Hi guys ... this is Chapter seven and there's a little surprise in the end of the chapter , so keep on reading! (:**

**I don't own Harry Potter , J K Rowling owns Harry Potter and like all potterheads I worship her xD**

* * *

Hermione slept there as her skin was brushing against the warmth of Draco, suddenly she opened her eyes. She looked around her and it was all white, she was standing in the middle of the all white room, she saw what she was wearing. A white sundress, nothing covered her small delicate feet. Her hair was covering her shoulders, and she went walking around the room. The room expanded as she began to walk and walk some more, this is her dream. Suddenly she saw Draco, 'Draco,' she called out. She began to run towards him with a happy expression upon her sweet face.

She ran towards him and pulled him in for a hug, she snuggled her face buried deep in his chest. Draco looked at her awkwardly, 'Hermione, Hermione let go please.' Draco said looking uncomfortable at all. Hermione was disappointed and lowered her head looking down at her feet, **He didn't like it,** she thought.

'Draco, what's wrong?' Hermione asked quietly.

'Hermione, why are you hugging me?' Draco asked looking slightly disgusted.

Hermione blushed at his question, 'Well because I – I think I am falling for you,' She said with rosy cheeks. Draco glared at her, but then he suddenly smirked at her.

'Hermione, I think you're really joking. You don't love me, you love Ron.' Draco said briskly, Hermione looked confused. She grabbed Draco's white shirt, and she looked desperate.

'Draco, I don't understand. I thought you have feelings for me, I don't love Ron.' Hermione said seriously. Draco grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from grabbing his shirt and kept a small distance, he let go of her shoulder and looked at her.

'No I don't, and nor do you.' Draco said plainly.

Hermione looked even more desperate and more confused, 'What are you saying?' Hermione asked.

Draco looked at Hermione awkwardly, 'Well, if you loved me why did you marry Ron?' He asked plainly .Hermione was at shock, she felt like everything's against her. She looked down towards her left hand and saw a gold wedding band on her ring finger, she lifted her hand and looked at the ring, it has a small white diamond on the middle and she slid the ring out of her finger. She hold it up and saw descriptions inside the ring, there it said, **R.B.W & H.J.G.**

**Oh my god,** Hermione thought, it was their initials .Hermione looked at Draco .Draco stood there calmly, he looked at the confused Hermione and said 'See? You didn't love me.' Then he walked away from her.

Hermione felt tears started to slip down her soft cheeks, she started to breath heavily. Hermione ran towards Draco, she ran and ran but Draco kept going away from her. She yelled his name, but suddenly she felt she just fell from a high place at a high speed. She screamed and everything went black.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, as she heard a voice that called her.

'Hermione, Hermione?' Harry called out; he was in his auror robes, though if you ask me it was dusty and dirty. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that she was still in her work clothes , she immediately looked to the left of her bedpan ( she's in St. Mungo's , with Harry ) she looked to her left hand , and she thanked Merlin that she doesn't have any ring on her ring finger .

'Harry? Why am I in St. Mungo's?' Hermione asked, she tried to get up but Harry helped her up and handed her some chocolate. Hermione nibble on the sweet milk chocolate, and she looked at Harry with a mouthful of chocolate. Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was expecting an answer from Harry, Harry sat at a nearby chair and looked at Hermione.

'Um…Well I don't know how to really say this 'mione , but , Draco sort of asked me to put you here.' Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry with a confused face, 'Harry, what do you mean?' she asked solemnly.

'Well, it's started out when…' Harry then started to tell her about the flashback back at the Auror office.

* * *

**Draco was asleep; when he woke up he saw that he was cuddling to Hermione. Draco looked at Hermione, and moved her fringe to see her eyes, her eyes were gently shut and her lashes were long and luscious. 'She looked so beautiful,' he thought. She didn't look like she was wearing any make-up and she definitely looked like a bronze goddess , slight freckles on her cheeks that were rosy , full brows , plump lips , and long eyelashes. He looked again at her lips, how much he wanted to press his against it. **

**Draco leaned against the pillar and tilted his head up, he breathed. Suddenly he heard quick footsteps of two people; he looked through the main door and saw Neville and Harry running by. **

**Harry and Neville went in panting; they looked at the whole room. 'Bloody Hell.' Neville cried out, Harry looked over towards a pillar on a left because she heard a breathing sound, the first thing he saw were platinum blond hair and a honey brown own leaning against it. Harry ran towards Hermione, 'Malfoy, what happened here?' Harry asked. Neville went on his knee and put his hand on Hermione's forehead. Neville looked at Harry, with an expression that stating that 'this is not good.'**

'**She's burning up,' Neville said worried.**

**Harry looked even more worried; Draco suddenly coughed and said, 'Potter, you need to get her to 's'**

**Harry looked at Draco, he knew that it was weird that he's saving a muggle-born. Harry nodded and swiftly with Neville and carried Hermione to 's **

* * *

'That's it, that's all that happened,' Harry said.

'That's it?' Hermione asked, 'What happened with Draco? Uh-I-mean what happened to Malfoy?'

Harry looked suspicious at Hermione, 'Since when are you calling the guy that you slapped in third year by his first name?'

Hermione blushed furiously and looked away from Harry, she didn't want to admit to Harry that she's got a really soft spot on Draco, she looked back at Harry and said, 'Well…he's a good friend of mine, and since we're going to be working under the same roof for until Merlin knows when, we decided that we should maintain our professional relationship in a well good fashion.' Harry stared at Hermione's witty statement.

'Uh…I think he's back at the Ministry,' Harry said. Hermione looked at him and she jumped out of her bed and went straight out of the door. Suddenly she saw Neville outside the door looking worried and wobbly; Hermione nodded at him and went running out of St. Mungo's.

* * *

On her way out of 's, she was hastening out of St. Mungo's until she bumped into a person. She fell on her bum and her head hurts, 'Oh Merlin I am so sorry.' Hermione said, she offered to help the poor man up until she finally saw who he was.

* * *

'Draco?' Hermione asked, Draco looked down at her and nodded.

'Hermione, I came here to say that I'm sorry for what had happened in my office.' Draco said, but Hermione raised her brow playfully. Draco continued his sentence, 'It was awfully rude of me and I realized that I put a scar on our professional relationship.' Hermione just blushed, that sentence was awfully cute, she thought.

'Well, ,' Hermione said full of sarcasm; 'I respect your statement, and apologize too.' Hermione puts her right hand in a position to shake his, but instead of shaking her hand Draco grabbed it and pull her towards his chest. Hermione's face was buried in his face and her face's red. Draco put another hand on her head, stroking her hair. Suddenly he kissed her head gently which made her blush even more. Hermione put both of her hand onto his back and hugged him, she snuggled inside his warm embrace, and she could hear the beat of his heart. His chest was warm and the scent was still alluring.

* * *

They stayed there for a while, not realizing how many people are watching them as they pass by, all the female healers were blushing and whispering. Suddenly Hermione hears camera flashes. It made her to look what's going on, she tilted her head up along with Draco and saw what all the fuzz is. She saw a Camera man and the horrid woman, Rita Skeeter.

'Oh dear, what do we have here? A sweet, unexpected couple, pulling into a tight embrace. Is this lust or Love?' she said with a playful smirk. Hermione glared with disgust at her statement and she wish to turn her into Neville's old toad , Trevor.

Rita Skeeter walked around them with her hand cupping her face, 'Tell me , what is your relationship?' Hermione blushed at her question and her heart was about to beat fast like a drum, suddenly Draco pulled her tightly to him which had made her head tilted towards his shoulder.

* * *

'She is my dear girlfriend, I am simply desperate in love with her,' Draco said cunningly.

* * *

**Hi guyss...**

**I just re-uploaded this chapter because in the last one , I accidentally wrote 's into 's , so sorry guys. I don't want you all to be reading my mistakes so I uploaded it again after fixing a few minor mistakes , I hope there's no more. Anyway thankyou for your follows and favorites , and a shoutout to .5 for reviewing this story , that's sweet (: so thanks sherry ! **

**and sorry if I had late updates , because I've been prepping for leadership program for student council in my school . So I probably will update on next week and as soon as possible. I hope you review me , you can comment , say nice things about it , give suggestions and ask questions , because reading them totally made my day. So like the usual , please review , favorite , and follow ... And I'll talk to you soon , bye guyss(:**

**acciowolfsbane14**


End file.
